


The Perks of Dating a Genius

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Thigh-Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Occasionally, Spencer would like to conduct his own little sexual experiments with you. The perks of dating a genius - he always wanted to know more - in every aspect of his life. His favorite experiment, which you’d conducted more than once, was to see how little he actually had to do to make you come.

“You can do whatever you want,” he said, smiling as he leaned over the counter, “but you aren’t allowed to touch yourself and I can’t use my hands either.”

You started to jokingly pout in the middle of the kitchen. “I assume if you can’t use your hands, then your cock is out of the question?” you asked, walking around the counter so you could back him toward the couch. If none of the usual methods were allowed to be used, you did have something else in mind…and you’d never done it before. He’d like that.

“Yes, it’s out of the question,” he replied, clasping his hands behind his back as you came to put your arms around him. “You have another idea? Because I’m very curious.”

Gently, you bit your bottom lip, pushing him with one finger backwards until he finally hit the couch, falling into it without taking his eyes off of you. “Clothes or no clothes for you?” you asked him, figuring you’d have him make some of the decisions, considering you’d be doing all of the work.

“Clothes,” he responded, his eyes taking on a darker shade of hazel than normal.

“For me, clothes, no clothes or partially clothed?” you asked again, reaching for the bottom of your shirt, already knowing his answer.

“Partial.”

That hadn’t surprised you. You had a habit of picking out extremely lacy or see-through lingerie and he enjoyed looking at it. “I’m going to bet that I can make you come too,” you said, now clad in only a black lace set. “Sit on your hands,” you instructed. “You said yourself that you couldn’t touch me, so this will ensure that you don’t.”

Spencer did as he was told, burrowing his hands underneath his legs without ever breaking eye contact. While the air in the room had been light and cheeky before, now it was full of tension and heat. As you came down to his level on the couch, you spread his legs with your own, making sure you had ample room to lay one leg inside of his and the other on the outside.

For the first time in the last few minutes, you looked down, ensuring that your center was firmly pressed to his denim-clad thigh. Once you were sure you were in the perfect position, you looked back up and started to gently grind back and forth, causing Spencer to swallow hard. His arms started to twitch as he realized not touching you would be harder than he thought. The look of heated passion turned to one of self-pity. Making the rule of not touching was his idea and now he was definitely regretting it. 

“Mmmm,” you moaned, feeling the fabric hit your clit in the perfect way. When you looked down to watch your normally demure self being so overtly sexual, you saw that your moisture was beginning to collect on his jeans. “Don’t you wish you could taste that?” you whispered into his ear as you gently nipped at his jawline. 

A long, drawn-out exhale escaped his nostrils as he tried to compose his voice enough to say something. “Maybe just a little…” he muttered, attempting to move his hands out from under him. You knew he’d start negotiating.

“Na-uh,” you teased, placing your index finger at his mouth to silence him, while continuing to grind, even slower and with increased pressure. “This was your rule and I intend to follow through.”

He’d said you couldn’t touch yourself, but he didn’t say you couldn’t touch him, so as you changed up the pace yet again, almost dancing atop him, you flattened your palm against the crux of his jeans, feeling how badly he wanted release. “I think I’m going to win that bet,” you laughed against his neck. 

“Oh, fuck, Y/N,” he groaned, lifting his pelvis up slightly to try and get away with whatever he could. His head fell back as you started to move up and down just slightly. In order to come tonight, you needed more increased pressure, and moving up and down on his leg as you watched his face contort in pleasure was enough to get you dangerously close to the edge. 

A strangled groan escaped his throat; you knew he was close to. Leaning in, you licked up from his chest to his mouth, swallowing his moans as you kissed him. The last little bit you needed to help you reach your sweet release was the vision of Spencer’s eyes starting to roll back. “Oh, fuck, Spence,” you breathed, grinding as fast as you possibly could while he bellowed into your ear.

“Holy hell,” he moaned, his sweat-slick body sticking to the clothes he had chosen to keep on. “You’re dirty.” He chuckled as he finally release his hands from underneath him so he could finally touch you. “That was much harder than I thought.”

“It was pretty easy for me,” you laughed, your nipples begging for release from the fabric you wore. “And fun.” Leaning into his body on your arms, you pulled his bottom lip with your teeth. “But now I am sufficiently horny for your cock, and my experiment is that I want to see how long it takes you to make me come after I’ve already done it myself.”

“Oh thank god,” he laughed, lifting you up and bringing you toward the bedroom. “I was hoping you’d want to conduct another little experiment.”


End file.
